


Perfect Cup of Hot Chocolate

by eccenteric



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, am I missing any tags?, anyways moonbae soft hours, i genuinely cannot tell if this belongs in porn with plot/with feelings, idolverse, keep streaming christmassy, yay for unholy christmas fics amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccenteric/pseuds/eccenteric
Summary: If anyone asked Kevin what he thought love was, he would tell you it consisted of snow, fire, and hot chocolate.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Perfect Cup of Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> the og idea i had was "boys in love next to the fireplace" but like.. i wanted it to be idolverse who knows why. and korean homes don't really have fireplaces so. enjoy badly written porn sjsjsjsjsj this is definitely not my forte.
> 
> also sorry this is like.. so overdue lol pls love me ;-;

Kevin wakes without a start for once, wondering why his morning is so peaceful until he finally remembers in his sleep-disoriented state that the other members have gone home for the holidays. It’s odd, even if this isn’t his first holiday in the dorms. Silence has never been a word to describe the usually noisy state of their dorm, least of all before a festive day such as Christmas. He stretches before sitting up on his bed, taking a moment to regain more of his consciousness before he decides to officially start his Christmas Eve.

Quietly, he makes his way out to the kitchen for his daily dose of morning coffee. As he rounds the corner that separates the kitchen from his room, he spots Jacob sitting at the dining table eating breakfast. It’s something he expected since neither of them have anywhere to go in Korea during the holidays and not enough time to go abroad and return. Still, Jacob’s presence spooks Kevin’s sleep-riddled brain so much that he yells, so loud that it’s closer to a scream.

He wants a new start to his Christmas Eve day already.

Kevin’s outburst causes Jacob to jump in his seat and also yell, making his half-eaten toast drop to the floor. The older, now having lost his precious piece of toast, whines in disappointment and turns to face Kevin.

“Why?”

Kevin doesn’t have a valid excuse. “Uh…”

Jacob shoots him a not-so-serious glare, waiting for an answer Kevin doesn’t know how to give, mainly because he doesn't have one. While Kevin stands there opening and closing his mouth at a loss for words, Jacob shakes his head and stands up, telling Kevin to take a seat so they can eat breakfast together. He does as he’s told, not wanting his morning brain to mess up more things.

Kevin starts to think to himself while he mindlessly watches Jacob start up the coffee machine and toast two slices of bread in the toaster.  _ What a way to start Christmas Eve. Was yelling necessary? Damn it Kevin, do you ever function normally around him? _

Yes, he’s totally blaming his yelling malfunction at Jacob, not the fact that he was only half-conscious when he walked out of his room. He’s blaming Jacob because he looks so good even with a bird’s nest hair-do, leaning against the kitchen counter as he waits for their breakfast to pop out of the toaster and for Kevin’s coffee to finish brewing.

That’s how Kevin tries to reason with himself anyway because he actually just wants an excuse to admire the one he really believes is his soulmate. Like, actually his soulmate. Not like brothers, but as in the way their fans ship them. Someone he wants to kiss, to go on dates with. The whole love shenanigan.

The toaster pops out their toasts right then, and Kevin has never been more grateful for a distraction from his never-ending thoughts. If his thoughts continued past that, he might’ve been closer to ogling than staring at Jacob’s idle form.

Jacob comes to him and holds out a slice for him to take, and he mumbles out his thanks and takes a bite soon after. His coffee takes a little longer to finish brewing, and Jacob, being the kind soul he is, pours it in a mug and brings that over to him as well. It’s a simple action, yet it sends fuzzy feelings all throughout his body as his mind begins its usual delusional fantasies.

He imagines them somewhere back in Canada, huddled next to a fireplace with mugs of hot chocolate in hand and a shared blanket draped around their shoulders. Kevin is resting his head on the crook of Jacob’s neck as the two quietly enjoy the warmth emitting from the fire.

A small smile graces Kevin’s lips mid-chew, and he hurriedly covers it with a sip of his coffee. Not that he’s sure Jacob even saw, but he doesn’t want to be questioned as to why he’s smiling for seemingly no reason. This is why he should only entertain such fantasies when he’s trying to fall asleep. He already does anyways, and it’s probably why he can’t get much sleep in the first place. But in Kevin’s book of love, Jacob is worth the price.

Breakfast goes by quickly since all they had to eat was a slice of toast. They now sit across from each other, Kevin still sipping on coffee in the comfortable silence. He has the urge to break the silence and ask Jacob what they should do this year to celebrate Christmas. The year had been a busy blessing, keeping them occupied to the point where holiday plans never crossed his mind, and by the looks of their current situation, it hadn’t crossed Jacob’s mind either.

Just as he’s about to open his mouth, he’s interrupted by Jacob’s voice.

“We should try something different this year,” says Jacob, motioning for Kevin to come to his side of the dining table to see whatever he’s brought up on his phone screen. On it is a blog page reviewing a bakery not too far from their dorm.

“Whatcha thinking of?”

Jacob starts scrolling through different tabs, all of them having to do with reviews of various Christmas foods. There’s cakes, chicken, ham - you name it, Jacob probably has a tab open about it. “The past couple of years, we spent it in a ‘Korean way’, for a lack of better words.”

Kevin nods. “True. Full credit goes to Eric for that.”

Because Eric hadn’t lived abroad for nearly as long as the two Canadians have, he was more used to doing things Koreans would do. The past three Christmases spent as The Boyz were mostly planned by Eric, and they had gone out to celebrate instead of staying home like they used to back in Canada. It had felt more like a party day than a holiday.

And only then does Kevin catch onto Jacob’s idea. The slim possibility of having his fantasy come true almost makes him squeal. “You want to spend it like we did back at home.”

Jacob eagerly nods in response. They continue scrolling for a while, Kevin pitching in different meal ideas here and there and making sure to add hot chocolate in their growing list of food items. Eventually, they settle on ditching the food blog recommendations for a trip to the nearest Costco instead because taking time to visit all the different locations is too time consuming.

In short, they’re lazy.

They get dressed comfortably, cap and mask on to disguise themselves while they’re out. He makes sure his Costco card is in his wallet, then the two head out.

“Kev, why do you even have a Costco card? We barely even go.”

“It’s  _ Costco, _ Jacob. Why wouldn’t I have a Costco card?”

.....

They return from the Costco raid, and the first thing they realize upon opening the fridge is that they already had eggs, contrary to Kevin’s sure belief they had run out. Jacob points towards the egg shelf, trying to seem accusatory but failing and smiling instead. “See! I told you so.”

“Shut up, Mr. Know-it-all.” Kevin playfully shoves Jacob out of the way, taking out existing eggs to replace with the new ones. He sets them aside so they can use it to bake a cake.

They were going to buy cake for the sake of convenience, but apparently Costco didn’t sell cakes. Now it’s up to them to bake their Christmas cake, and he really needs Jesus to take the wheel for this one - a chocolate cake made from scratch. He did have experience from making the no-bake cheesecake he made that one time for Jacob’s birthday, but that was considerably easier.  _ But they’re both cake, so how hard can it be to bake a chocolate cake? _ He tries to sound confident in his head, but ultimately ends up praying for their taste buds.

There’s only so much time he can spend worrying over the result of this cake, so he gets to work on getting cake ingredients out of the other grocery bags. Jacob assumes his role in taking out various bowls from the cupboards and finding other baking utensils. Last but not least, Kevin whips out his phone and brings up the recipe he searched up earlier. Once everything is ready to go, they get going at mixing the ingredients one by one. Kevin realizes in the middle of whisking the dry ingredients together that they could’ve just bought a box cake mix, but where’s the fun in that?

Kevin abruptly stops whisking at that thought, which earns him a confused look from Jacob. He asks Jacob to continue sifting the rest of whatever dry ingredient was being added then rushes around to find his bluetooth speaker for music. An unspoken rule Kevin almost broke: it’s not Christmas unless you’re blasting Christmas songs all day.

When he returns, Jacob has gone ahead and started adding the wet ingredients, using the recipe on Kevin’s phone as a guide. Jacob asks him a question as he snatches the phone away from Jacob's view, connecting his speakers and picking a playlist to play. “Do we not have a hand mixer?”

“Nope.”

“Now that I think about it, that makes sense. We don’t bake often, if at all.”

‘Christmassy’ plays in the background as the two focus on making an edible cake. Jacob starts humming along, and Kevin joins in, at the same time observing the cake batter and deeming it mixed thoroughly enough to pour into the cake pan.

“Why do we have a cake pan, but not a hand mixer?” Kevin wonders aloud as they pour and Jacob laughs, telling him to leave it to be one of their many dorm mysteries. Kevin picks up the full cake pan and makes his way over to the oven, but he realizes something is off. “Um, Jacob?”

“Yeah?”   
  


“Did you, uh, remember to preheat the oven?”

Jacob stays silent for a long moment before also making his way to the oven. He presses a few buttons, and only then does the oven spur to life, heating its way to the desired temperature. This forces Kevin to set down the cake pan temporarily, and the two boys are left to nod along to the music still playing in the background.

“You know, maybe we should’ve just visited that bakery near the dorm after all.”

Kevin is inclined to agree, even though making a cake hadn’t been all that difficult. But he doesn’t because this will all last as a fond memory to Kevin. It’s one thing for them to spend time together on a normal day off with other members still around, but another to be completely alone together.

“I thought it was pretty fun for us to try baking together.”

Jacob replies with his signature giggle and a shrug of agreement. “You’re not wrong.” Then Kevin watches his line of sight trail down to the rest of the groceries they’d neglected to put away. “We should put that away.”

“We should, but do we want to?”

That earns Kevin a light slap on his arm.

.....

They did end up putting the groceries away, save for a few ingredients to use for lunch. Then the cake went in the oven, came back out, cooled, and was decorated pretty nicely, if Kevin did say so himself. Jacob’s icing doodles, as much as Kevin found his drawings adorable, were unrecognizable. But they’re adorable, so he supposes it doesn’t really matter.

It’s dark out now, and both he and Jacob agree they should warm up the chicken they bought earlier. It’s a small dinner. Neither of them know how to prepare a full feast, but this is more than enough for the sentiment. Kevin is ready to dig into it when he’s stopped by Jacob.

“Hey hey, not so fast Moon. We have to say grace.”

Kevin grumbles about how he’s going to die from starvation, but they join hands anyway and say their thanks. And then they finally start eating.

Conversation flows between them easily. They talk about how the other members might be spending their time with their respective families, wonder about how their own families back in Canada are doing, discuss what they should do until midnight strikes.

They decide on a Christmas movie marathon. They keep doing the simplest of things, but Kevin thinks this is perfect. Jacob has looked so happy all day. Not to say he wouldn’t have been happy if today was spent differently, but there’s a certain sparkle in Jacob’s eyes that Kevin can’t ignore. After he noticed it, it’s all he’s been constantly looking for today.

“I’ll get the cake.”

He lets Jacob go on ahead to the living room while he takes out the cake from the fridge. He slices two pieces of cake, each with Jacob’s doodles on it because he knows Jacob probably wants to see his own creation, while Kevin himself just wants to eat what Jacob helped prepare. After placing a cake slice and fork on each plate, he takes one in each hand and walks towards the living room, eager to start their Christmas Eve movie night. “So, what are we watching first?”

“How the Grinch Stole Christmas.”

“Classic.”

And so begins their endless movie marathon until the very first hour of Christmas day strikes, or at least somewhat close to it. Jacob makes a comment about the cake, noting how it doesn’t taste half bad and also complimenting his own decorative artwork. Kevin jokingly argues that the cake slices with his own drawings probably taste better, but Jacob points out that Kevin is also eating a slice with his doodles on them, which Kevin can’t retort back to because it’s true. Their doodle debate dies down, and their attention goes to the movie at hand.

Sometime in the middle of their third movie, Kevin leaves for a few seconds to grab a blanket from his room. The room felt a little too chilly for him despite having the heat in their dorm running, but also, Kevin wanted a free pass to snuggle close to Jacob.  _ For the sake of warmth,  _ he’d say, in case he needed an excuse for his actions.

Jacob shows no signs of discomfort nor confusion once he returns, draping the blanket over them both, and Kevin’s glad for the indifference. Or is he? He’s not really sure how he wanted Jacob to respond to this. But how else should Jacob respond to it? Kevin remembers that they’re already touchy with each other anyways, his brain finally having half the mind to think about their usual actions towards each other.  _ Probably just another normal thing to Jacob. _

They don’t watch a fourth movie. Kevin checks the time and sees that it’s nearly midnight. He asks Jacob if he wants hot chocolate, to which he says yes to, and Kevin’s off to the kitchen. Kevin mindlessly prepares two mugs of hot chocolate, spacing back out to his fantasy from the morning.

They’re still sitting by the fireplace in Kevin’s fantasy land. Time goes by with the two being content with each other’s company, drowsily staring into the bright flames in front of them. It’s perfect despite doing basically nothing, kind of like how Kevin actually spent his day with Jacob. It’s such a shame that Korean homes aren’t built with fireplaces.

He snaps out of autopilot and finishes the mugs of hot chocolate off with some mini marshmallows and heads back to where Jacob’s waiting. To his surprise, Jacob isn’t at his spot on the couch where they were just watching a movie at. He’s sitting cross-legged on the floor and facing towards the patio window, wrapped around with the blanket they were sharing. Kevin’s eyes flick from Jacob to the window and notices flurries of white floating down. It’s snowing.

Careful not to spill their drinks, he joins Jacob, setting down a mug in front of the other before he settles down right next to him. Jacob invites Kevin into his blanket cocoon.

“Look, Kevin. Snow,” sighs Jacob after taking a sip of hot chocolate, voice so soft that Kevin almost misses it.

Kevin hums in acknowledgement.

“Everything we’ve done today was like actually being back in Canada. And to end today and start tomorrow with snow? A dreamy white Christmas.”

Then Jacob leans his head against Kevin’s shoulder, and his gears stop functioning. Kevin’s heart starts thumping madly against his ribcage. His hands tremble, and suddenly he’s gripping his mug for dear life, lest he drop it and spill hot chocolate all over the floor.

“And I always wondered what it would be like to spend Christmas with the one person I care about the most.”

Kevin stares intensely into his hot chocolate. He hopes Jacob’s words are what he thinks it means. But it’s more likely that Jacob’s just sharing his thoughts with someone he considers his closest friend.

“Like with a soulmate.”

But Kevin is Jacob’s soulmate.

The surprise successfully tears his gaze away from his drink and finally lands on Jacob. Jacob lifts his head up in time to meet his eyes. Kevin can’t find the words to respond, yet there are so many words flooding his mind. It’s a tide of everything and nothing crashing all at once.

When he finally manages to formulate a coherent thought, it’s not even anything near what he wants to say. “You-- You’re sleepy, Jacob.”

Jacob only lets out a huff of a laugh, readjusting his head so that it comfortably lays against Kevin’s shoulder again. “If you don’t want it to mean anything, then it won’t mean anything. But just to make it clear, I’m definitely saying I’m in love with you.”

All Kevin can do is sit in stunned silence, unable to look away from Jacob and his sudden confession. His hands are still shaking, knuckles probably white from how tightly he’s gripping his mug. For a good moment, Kevin’s convinced that he’s making up this entire thing in his mind. But the warmth of his hot chocolate mug seeping into his fingers, the flurry of white passing through his peripheral vision, and the feeling of Jacob’s head on his shoulder is all too real.

When Kevin speaks again, his words come out as a little more than a squeak. “You’re in love with me?”

Jacob gives a quiet word of affirmation, and that’s all Kevin needs to hear before he sets his mug down, exchanging the warmth of hot chocolate for Jacob instead. Kevin fully turns to him, both of his hands coming up to cup either side of Jacob’s face to gently lift him off his shoulder. He leans in slowly, despite his racing heartbeat and buzzing thoughts nudging him to hurry up. Before he gets the chance to even close his eyes, something soft and plush comes to rest against his lips.  _ Jacob’s lips,  _ he registers at the same time his eyes slip shut involuntarily.

There’s no rush of excitement that follows after their lips meet. No fireworks, no sparks, but solely a serene sensation falling upon Kevin’s entire being as their kiss falls into an easy rhythm. The dorm doesn’t have a fireplace, nor are they in their home country, yet everything about today makes him feel like he’s back at home too. Jacob makes him feel back at home. Jacob  _ is _ home, and Kevin never wants to leave.

Jacob parts from him before Kevin’s ready to let him go, forcing a small whine to slip past his still parted lips. He moves forward in a hasty attempt to connect their lips again, but he’s stopped by Jacob’s arms grounding him down.

“Slow down.” Jacob chastises lightly. “There’s no rush.”

They relocate themselves back on the couch, the hard floor becoming too uncomfortable to stay on for longer. Kevin wraps the blanket around himself and sits down on Jacob’s lap, effectively straddling him. He checks for Jacob’s reaction to it, and thankfully the other doesn’t reject it, only appearing flustered.

“Can we kiss again?”

Jacob nods, and this time he waits for Kevin to fully lean down and connect their lips together. It starts out just as slow as their first one. Kevin wants to convey what he can’t seem to do with words at the moment, pushing his body firmly up against Jacob’s chest and tangling his fingers in Jacob’s hair. The pace picks up, and Kevin literally feels that things are getting heated between them - why did he even bring a blanket again? - and readjusts his position so he can discard the blanket wrapped around him.

Jacob gasps the moment he shifts in place. Kevin breaks away in momentary surprise, red slowly creeping up to his ears. “Are you-”

“Nope. Don’t say it.”

Kevin blinks. “We should probably take care of that, though.” He looks down, then looks back up at him to make a point.

Jacob releases a sigh. “We don’t- I- We can’t exactly do anything. I don’t think any of us own…” Jacob trails off with vague hand motions, but he sighs once more and decides to speak his thought. “Lube. I’m 99% sure none of us own one.”

“I’m sure at least one of us does.”

“Okay, but- Kev, I don’t really wanna know if the others own one, even if they do.”

Kevin soundlessly agrees. He has a point. “I could just, I don’t know, give you a handjob?”

Jacob promptly smacks him then uses both his hands to cover his face.

Kevin laughs. “You manage to confess to me, but now you’re being all shy?”

Jacob threatens to leave him and go straight to bed.

“Okay, okay! Sorry. And here I thought I was the only one feeling his heart about to burst out of its rib cage. But seriously. How do you wanna take care of it?”

They sit there, Kevin waiting on Jacob for an answer. “Do the thing again.”

“What thing?”

“The…” Cue more vague hand motions from Jacob. “‘Moving your hips against mine’ thing.”

“So like… you want me to grind on you.” Kevin confirms with Jacob, but the older one can’t meet his eyes. He coos internally.

“Basically, yeah.” Jacob’s voice sounds like it’s shrinking in on itself. Before Jacob goes to find somewhere to hide, Kevin complies. He picks up the half-discarded blanket and tosses it to the side and re-finds a comfortable position on top of Jacob’s lap. He slides experimentally over Jacob’s crotch and elicits a stifled moan from him.

“Don’t hold back. It’s just us here.”

A little encouragement is maybe just the push Jacob needed, because when Kevin goes at it again, there’s zero hesitance, sweet moans filling his ears with each additional time he grinds their hips together. Kevin feels his own noises leave his mouth, extremely affected by the situation at hand.

They set a rhythm, Jacob bucking his hips up in time to meet Kevin’s own. Their combined moaning serves as the sole source of noise in the otherwise empty living room, breathing heavy and ragged from continuous pleasure.

Kevin leans down, aiming to suck on the older’s collarbone, and he doesn’t miss the way Jacob’s body twitches in response, breathing staggered by the action.

“Kevin…”

The way his name is breathed out sends shivers down Kevin’s spine. He starts trailing kisses all over his collar area, if only to give Jacob more of what he seems to like. He only lifts his head when he feels himself nearing his high, judging by the tightening feeling in the pit of his stomach, and wraps his arms around Jacob, wanting to be as close to him as possible. He feels the other holding him just as close.

His words come in short, desperate phrases. “Close. I’m so close, Jacob.”

Jacob only holds him tighter, and Kevin takes it as a sign of affirmation.

Neither of them last too long after that. Jacob cums first, a cry-like moan escaping him as the force of his orgasm makes his hips stutter and break their rhythm. In turn, the action sends Kevin over the edge, and his head slumps against Jacob’s shoulder as he rides out his high.

They part from each other a little while later, needing to cool down. As they’re sitting there next to each other catching their breath, Jacob lets out a tiny laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

Kevin follows Jacob’s finger pointing at the mugs on the floor. “Our hot- well I guess now it’s cold chocolate. We barely even drank those.”

“Oh well.”

Their hot chocolate, long forgotten, probably isn’t so hot anymore, but the warmth that spreads inside Kevin is better than any hot chocolate he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it to the end lmao ily. did you know my og idea was they were supposed to fuck. but that didn't happen (i mean it kinda did, whatever)
> 
> dear smut writers: how. i took minute long breaks after like one sentence of the smut scene likE.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ruberics_cube) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ruberics_cube)


End file.
